Rot wie die Liebe oder rot wie Blut?
by Mahalove
Summary: Manchmal fängt das Herz an zu bluten und blutrote Tropfen fallen zu Boden...
1. Kapitel 1

**Rot wie die Liebe oder rot wie Blut?**

* * *

_Naja, sagt mir eure Meinung, soll ich weiter schreiben oder nicht?_

* * *

„Was denkst du, Hermine?" Ron ließ das Blatt Pergament zu Boden fallen.

„Ich denke das du deine Hausaufgaben machen solltest, sonst wird Snape dich wieder nachsitzen lassen und dir zusätzlich eine schlechte Note verpassen!" Hermine sah von ihrem Buch nicht auf.

„Du weißt ganz genau was ich meine!" quengelte Ron wie ein kleines Kind. „Die ganze Sache stinkt bis zum Himmel!"

„Du riechst sicher nur dich selber!" erwiderte Hermine sarkastisch, um Rons Frage auszuweichen.

„Snape soll sich um Harry kümmern! Das ist doch total mies, ich meine, Snape wird ihn sicher wieder fertig machen! Wie kommt Dumbledore nur auf die dumme Idee? Er weiß doch ganz genau das Snape ihn am liebsten genauso aus dem Weg haben würde wie Voldemort Harry."

„RON!" Hermine ließ endlich ihr Buch sinken. „Erstens sollen wir darüber nicht vor den anderen sprechen!" zischte sie leise. „Und zweitens wird Dumbledore schon wissen was er tut! Harry wird sicher viel besser bei Snape lernen als bei einem Lehrer der seine Fehler zulässt!"

„Du bist so was von sadistisch, weißt du das?" Ron hob sein Blatt wieder vom Boden auf und Hermine warf nur ein missbilligen Blick darauf.

„Bist du dir sicher das ein normal Sterblicher dein Gekrakel erkennen kann?"

Ron zuckte die Schultern. „Snape ist nicht normal, der wird damit schon keine Schwierigkeiten haben!"

„Ich weiß!" Hermine widmete sich wieder ihrem Buch.

„Sollten wir nicht lieber nach Harry schauen?" unterbrach Ron sie abermals und Hermine ließ genervt mit rollenden Augen das Buch wieder sinken. „Er wird Harry schon nichts antun!"

„Da wäre ich mir gar nicht so sicher!" Ron rollte das Pergament zusammen. „Ich kann hier nicht so tatenlos warten!"

„Gut, dann lass uns zu Snape gehen und ihn fragen, ob er Harry schon genug gequält hat, weil du deinen Schatz so sehr vermisst!"

Ron lief puterrot an. „Harry ist nicht mein Schatz!"

„Du hältst es doch keine Sekunde ohne Ihn aus!" Hermine legte sich den langen Umgang um den Körper. Auf Hogwarts war inzwischen Winter und die dünnen schwarzen Mäntel wärmten nur dürftig.

Ron schwang sich über die Sessel lehne und beide verließen ihre warmen Plätze vor dem Kamin.

„Hast du schon von diesem Gerücht gehört?" fragte Ron Hermine, während sie durch die Gänge gingen in denen der Wind pfiff.

„Was für ein Gerücht?"

„Na, dass man, wenn man in der Nacht auf den Gängen ist, manchmal rote Fußabdrücke auf den Boden sieht. Ich meine damit nicht Farbe, sondern Blut! Kleine blutige Fußabdrücke!"

„Wir sind glaube ich schon oft genug mitten in der Nacht auf den Gängen gewesen und ich bin mir sicher keiner von uns hat nur einen blutigen Fußabdruck gesehen! Also wirklich!" Hermine schüttelte ihre Lockenpracht. „Du glaubst aber auch wirklich alles was man dir erzählt!"

Ron sah sich trotzdem unsicher um. „Keiner weiß aber von wem die Fußabdrücke sind! Niemand hat bisher gesehen von wem sie stammen und ..."

„Ron, bitte!" Hermine blieb stehen. „Ich fühle mich ja geehrt das du mir alles erzählst was dir zu Ohren kommt, aber vielleicht könntest du solche albernen Geschichten für dich behalten. Mich wundert es wirklich immer mehr das du in Gryffindor bist! Wobei, nach Ravenclaw würdest du nicht passen und arbeitsam bist du auch nicht... vielleicht hättest du lieber zu den Angsthasen nach Slytherin gehen sollen."

„ICH BIN KEI N SLYTHERIN!" herrschte Ron sie an.

Auf einmal starrte er auf den Boden und fasste Hermine erschrocken an die Hand. „Da!" stammelte er und Hermine folgte seinem Blick.

„Meine Güte, das werden sicher irgendwelche Spaßvögel gemacht haben!" Hermine wollte gerade einen Schritt über die Fußabdrücke am Boden machen, als sie sah das ein Fußabdruck nach dem anderen erschien, als würde jemand an ihnen vorbeigehen.

„Hermine!" stieß Ron erstickt aus. „Und wie erklärst du dir das?"

Hermine sah fassungslos die Fußabdrücke an. „Es gibt immer eine logische Erklärung Ron! Außerdem darfst du nicht vergessen das an dieser Schule nur Hexen und Zauberer sind!"

Ron schluckte. „Es geht auf die Treppe zu!"

Hermine zog ihre Hand aus Rons und lief den Fußabdrücken nach.


	2. Kapitel 2

Es tut mir leid das ich bis dato keine Zeit fand um weiterzuschreiben, aber ich war mit meiner Lehre beschäftigt. Die auch sehr gut lief, bis man mich aus wirklich NICHT trifftigen Gründen entlassen hatte. Menschen kann man nicht vertrauen, erst loben sie einen und dann werfen sie dich raus :sob:

Ein gutes hat es ja, ich kann weiter schreiben ;) Ich hoffe, auch wenn es nicht sehr viel ist, dass es euch gefällt.

Und ich danke alle die so lieb reviewt haben, vielen Dank!

_

* * *

_

_„Hermine!" stieß Ron erstickt aus. „Und wie erklärst du dir das?"_

_Hermine sah fassungslos die Fußabdrücke an. „Es gibt immer eine logische Erklärung Ron! Außerdem darfst du nicht vergessen das an dieser Schule nur Hexen und Zauberer sind!"_

_Ron schluckte. „Es geht auf die Treppe zu!"_

_Hermine zog ihre Hand aus Rons und lief den Fußabdrücken nach._

„Das ist doch der totale Unsinn!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und beobachtete wie die Fußabdrücke sich über die Stufen verteilten. Gerade wollte sie einen Tritt auf die erste Stufe machen, als eine ihr so bekannte Stimme sie aufschrecken ließ.

„Granger und Weasley, was suchen sie hier noch mitten in der Nacht auf den Gängen?"

Hermine sah Snape überrascht an, Harry stand neben ihm und beeilte sich die Treppe hoch zu springen um zu seinen Freunden zu kommen.

„Professor...wir...!" begann Hermine, wurde doch sofort wieder unterbrochen.

„Es ist mir egal was sie hier treiben, aber vielleicht sollten sie sich des nachts nicht mehr aus ihren Schlafsälen wagen!" Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich gefährlich zusammen. „Wer weiß was ihnen dann passieren könnte!" Damit drehte er sich um und verließ die drei Freunde, ganz zur Freude von Ron und Harry.

„Was sollte uns denn passieren können!" schnaubte Hermine, die ihm immer noch nachblickte. „Ich sage euch, die Slytherins sind an diesen Fußabdrücken schuld und er weiß es! Er macht sich über uns lustig!"

„Fußabdrücke?" Harry horchte auf und Rons Blick glitt über den Boden.

„Sie sind weg, Hermine!"

„Was für Fußabdrücke!" wiederholte Harry seine Frage.

„Nichts von belangen!" winkte Hermine ab und sie machte sich wieder auf den Weg zurück zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. „Ron glaubt nur alles was man ihm erzählt. Irgendein kindischer Zauber von den Slytherins nehme ich an. Wahrscheinlich wollen sie uns Angst machen, dafür Sorgen das niemand mehr die Gemeinschaftsräume verlässt...aus Angst!" Sie schüttelte ihren braunen Lockenkopf. „So ein Unsinn!"

„Hermine, woher willst du das so genau wissen?" Ron sah sie verächtlich an. „Du hast doch bloß selber Angst. Deswegen redest du dir so etwas ein!"

„So ein Schwachsinn Ron!" sie beschleunigte ihren Schritt und ging Ihnen voran.

„Hermine liegt nicht so falsch, Ron! Als ich zur Stunde gekommen bin hörte ich Snape zu Malfoy sagen, dass er diesen Unsinn lassen solle bevor einer der anderen Lehrkörper etwas davon mitbekäme."

Ron schien sichtlich enttäuscht, wahrscheinlich hatte er sich auf ein neues Abenteuer gefreut, etwas das ihn von den Prüfungen fern halten könnte.

„Was machst du eigentlich auf dem Ball am Wochenende!" hörte Hermine Ron fragen.

„Was soll ich da machen?" erwiderte Harry die Frage mit einer Gegenfrage. „Es ist nur ein Ball, nichts besonderes! Mir hat der Ball beim Trimagischen Turnier gereicht!"

Ron stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus und Hermine wusste das er an diesen Ball überhaupt nicht denken wollte.

„Nun, dieses Jahr habe ich wenigstens einen richtige Robe, dank Fred und Georg!"

„Das wird dir aber nicht viel weiter helfen, wenn du eine Partnerin suchst!" Hermine war stehen geblieben und hatte sich zu ihren beiden Freunden umgedreht.

„Wer fragt denn dich?" Ron presste die Lippen wütend aufeinander.

„Kirschbrause!" sagte Harry laut als sie vor dem Gemälde der dicken Frau standen.

„Aber immer doch!" erwiderte diese mit ihrer grausamen hohen Singsangstimme und schwang auf.

„Du bist doch bloß neidisch, Hermine!" setzte Ron wieder an.

„Auf dich neidisch?" lachte Hermine schrill auf. „Davon träumst du wohl."

„Dieses Jahr gibt es kein Krumilein der dich begleiten kann!"

„Keine Sorge, ich habe sowieso kein Interesse an diesem Ball!"

„Jetzt hört auf euch deswegen zu streiten!" Harry stieß Ron weiter und ging an den Erstklässlern vorbei die neugierig ihre Köpfe zu den dreien gedreht hatten.

„Frag doch mal Snape, vielleicht kommt er ja mit dir mit!"

Harry warf Ron einen bösen Blick zu, der ihm sagen sollte das er seinen Mund halten solle, es würde reichen.

„Oh, ich verbringe den Ball viel lieber mit Snape als mit dir!" kam es jedoch von Hermine wieder zurück, die ihre Brauen fast genauso gefährlich zusammen gezogen hatte wie Snape. „Und jetzt wünsche Ich euch eine Gute Nacht. Übrigens Ron, du wirst sowieso ein T für deinen Aufsatz bekommen, egal ob du ihn noch einmal überarbeitest, denn Snape wird nichts lesen können!"

Ron starrte ihr mit offenen Mund nach, als sie hinauf zu den Mädchen Schlafsälen ging. „Was war das denn eben?"

„Ron, frag sie doch dieses mal einfach ob sie mit dir zum Ball mitgeht!" Harry machte sich auch hinauf zu den Schlafräumen. „Und du weißt, dass wir immer eine schlechte Note bei Snape bekommen, also reg dich ab!"

Ron lief Harry nach.

In der Nacht wachte Hermine auf, sie hatte einen Traum gehabt in dem sie mit Snape einen Walzer getanzt hatte und Ron hatte sich an Professor Trelawney herangemacht, während Harry einen Tango mit Voldemort hingelegt hatte. Sie schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, wieso träumte sie nur so einen Unsinn.

Sie schlüpfte aus dem Bett und lief leise zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Die Fußabdrücke gingen ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Slytherin sollte einen Schreck bekommen und sie lächelte in sich hinein. Wenn Ron erfahren würde was sie vor hätte, dann wäre er sicher stolz auf sie.

Sie kletterte durch das Portraitloch hindurch. Die fette Damen gab einen lauten Grunzer von sich, doch schien weiterzuschlafen.

Malfoy meinte wohl das ihr, Hermine, Fußabdrücke Angst machen würden, was würde Malfoy wohl machen wenn ein kleines totes Mädchen ihn überall hin verfolgen würde. Bei der Vorstellung fröstelte es sie selbst ein wenig.

Sie hielt den Zauberstab vor sich und lief schnellen Schrittes durch die kalten Gänge in der Hoffnung das Filch sie nicht erwischen würde.

Noch leiser schlich sie die Treppe in den Kerker hinunter, überraschenderweise waren ihr die Fußabdrücke bis dahin noch nicht begegnet und sie konnte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Sie blieb im dunklen Gang stehen. „Nox!" flüsterte sie leise und konzentrierte sich auf den Zauberspruch. Gerade als sie anfangen wollte spürte sie eine schwere Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

Hermine gab einen heiseren Schreier von sich und wich zurück.

„Was suchen sie hier unten Granger?"

Hermine hielt sich ihr rasendes Herz und rappelte sich vom Boden hoch, auf den sie gestürzt war, nachdem sie sich vor Schreck umgedreht hatte. „Pro...Professor!"

„Sie wissen, dass dies Konsequenzen haben wird!"

Hermine schluckte. Eigentlich hätte sie vorsichtiger sein sollen, doch an Snape hatte sie nicht gedacht. Sie hatte nur daran gedacht wie alle anderen sich über ihre Rache an Malfoy freuen würden.

„Ich gebe zu, von Ihnen hatte ich das nicht erwartet!" Snape schien auf keine Antwort von ihr zu warten. „Haben sie denn keine Angst, so alleine... hier unten... im dunkeln!"

Hermine biss sich auf die Zunge, Snapes Zauberstab spendete ihr zwar Licht, doch Snapes Gesicht schien noch fürchterlicher mit den Schatten unter den Augen und der Nase.

„Ich... ich bin eine Gryffindor!" erwiderte sie nun mit fester Stimme. „Gryffindors sind mutig!"

„So mutig, dass sie nachsitzen werden und zwar den ganzen Monat!"

Hermine schnappte nach Luft. „Das ist nicht gerecht, Professor!"

„Was gerecht ist und was nicht, das entscheide ich, Miss Granger!" zischte er ungehalten. „Glauben sie, dass es mir spaß macht mitten in der Nacht durch das Schloss zu laufen, nur weil einige Schüler, wie sie, nicht in ihren Betten bleiben können und Regeln brechen möchten!"

„Ich wollte keine Regel brechen!"

„Nein, natürlich nicht!" Snapes sarkastische Stimme hallte leise in dem dunklen Gang wieder. „Sie schlafwandeln! Wieso sagten sie das nicht gleich!" Seine Augen zogen sich eng zusammen. „Ich hatte wahrlich mehr von ihnen erwartet! Aber was will man anderes erwarten wenn man die Freundin von einem Weasley ist!"

„Ich bin nicht die Freundin von Ron!" sie schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Zumindest nicht... also... sie wissen schon!"

Sie konnte sehen wie sich auf Snapes Gesicht ein höhnisches Grinsen abbildete. „Nein, natürlich nicht, dass habe ich auch nicht erwartet. Ich denke nicht das es jemand mit Ihnen länger als nötig aushält!"

„Dann lassen sie mich in Ruhe!" fauchte Hermine aufgebracht und wollte an Snape vorbeirennen.

Snape fasste zielstrebig nach ihren Arm und riss sie grob zurück. „Passen sie auf in welchen Ton sie mit mir reden!" er sprach sehr leise, doch Hermine konnte den Zorn in seiner Stimme mitschwingen hören und seine Augen glühten vor Hass.

In diesem Moment, da sie ihm so nah war, musste sie an ihren Traum denken und errötete. Voller Scham über ihre Reaktion riss sie ihren Arm los und starrte, unfähig sich zu bewegen, auf den Boden. Hatte Snape etwas mitbekommen?

„Ich muss sie wohl selbst zu ihrem Schlafgemach finden!"

Hermine horchte auf, klang seine Stimme anders als sonst? Sie traute sich einem Blick und erkannte, dass Snape über etwas hocherfreut zu sein schien. Und da wusste sie, dass er die Röte in ihrem Gesicht erkannt hatte, als er ihr so nahe war. Hoffentlich deutete er es anders.


	3. Kapitel 3

_Es tut mir leid, ich weiß es ist ziemlich wenig und sagt nicht sehr viel aus. Aber ich habe eine Grippe und kann nicht lange so sitzen. Momentan bin ich hingerissen zwischen Erfrieren und die Decke wegwerfen oder verbrennen und sich in einer Decke einwickeln. _

_Ich danke euch für eure Reviews. Da wird noch am Anfang der Story sind kann ich euch versprechen, dass es noch spannender wird und auch mehr "Spannung" herein kommt. Im Moment bin ich wirklich nicht in der Lage groß darüber nachzudenken, ich hoffe ihr vergebt mir._

* * *

„Ich finde sehr wohl alleine zurück, ich brauche Sie nicht als Garde!" Sie reckte ihren Kopf höher, doch damit konnte sie Snape nicht beeindrucken, der hocherfreute Blick war inzwischen wieder aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.

„Dann hoffe ich, dass sie sich nicht in den vielen unerforschten Gängen des Schlosses verirren!" Er riss seinen Umhang herum und kroch wie ein Insekt durch einen kleinen Spalt, in sein Zimmer zurück. Hermine schluckte. War dies alles gewesen? Im großen und ganzen hatte er sich wohl dieses mal mit seinen ungestümen Beschimpfungen zurück gehalten.

„Unerforschte Gänge!" wiederholte sie leise vor sich her, während sie den Zauberstab hob um wieder Licht zu haben. So ein Unsinn, sagte ihr Gehirn, Dumbledore kennt jeden Winkel im Schloss. Dann dachte sie an die Kammer des Schreckens zurück und musste zugeben, dass die Möglichkeit, dass Dumbledore doch nicht alles kennen würde, sehr wohl bestand.

Als sie den Fuß auf die erste Stufe gesetzte hatte erstarrte sie. Langsam ließ sie das Licht des Zauberstabes über den Boden schweifen. Ein zarter Lufthauch berührte sie und es fröstelte sie. Kleine rote Fußabdrücke bannten sich ihren Weg an ihr vorbei, sie vermochte ein kleines Flüstern, als würde der Wind von weit her das Singen eines jungen Mädchens heranbringen, hören. Die kleinen Fußabdrücke blieben vor Snapes Gemach stehen.

Nur ein Slytherinscherz! Ihr Herz pochte und als sie den Stab weiter sinken ließ sah sie für einen Moment das zerschundene Gesicht eines jungen Mädchens. Hermine stolperte rückwärts die Treppenstufen hoch.

Blöder Scherz Hermine, blöder Scherz! Schollt sie sich selbst. Ihre nackten Füße liefen über den roten Teppich hinüber zur Haupttreppe. Wieso war sie nur hinunter gegangen? Wieso hatte sie das Bett verlassen?

Plötzlich erstarrte sie. Der Zauberstab glitt ihr aus den Händen und sie starrte mit offenen Mund und glasigen Augen auf die Treppe. Dieses Gesicht, sie kannte es!

Noch einmal tanzte sie vor ihren Augen mit Snape und sie sah an Harry und Voldemort vorbei, ganz hinten in der Ecke stand es. Es war in ihrem Traum und hatte ihr diesen traurigen Blick zugeworfen!

Zitternd erwachte sie wieder aus ihrer Starre, griff nach dem noch immer glühenden Zauberstab auf dem Boden und lief die Treppen hinauf.

Wach auf Hermine, wach auf! Doch noch immer lief sie mit schnellen Schritten den Gang entlang, sie konnte das Gemälde der dicken Frau sehen und blieb stolpernd vor ihr stehen. „Kirschbrause!"

Die dicke Dame öffnete verschlafen ihre Augen und konnte nicht glauben wen sie vor sich sah. „Wie spät ist es?" fragte sie statt dessen mit einem Gähnen.

„Ich...ich... Kirschbrause!" stotterte Hermine abermals.

„Schon gut, schon gut!" Die dicke Damen schwenkte zur Seite, sie hatte scheinbar so oft inzwischen mitten in der Nacht den Gryffindors aufgemacht seit Harry am Schloss Schüler ist, dass es sie inzwischen nicht mehr interessierte, solange das richtige Passwort genannt wurde. Hätte sie den Schrecken in Hermines Augen gesehen, hätte sie jedoch sicher nachgefragt.


	4. Kapitel 4

_Tut mir Leid, dass es wieder so wenig ist, nunja, der morgen nach dem Grauen kommt jetzt_

_Lieben dank an die Reviwer: kathi, Chromoxid, Peevesina , Kara , Kira Gmork, Grinder, Merami, suffer, sassy, Hexe Lea, iome und Orchidee. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch das letzte mal nicht erwähnt habe. Aber jetzt tu ich es, freu mich doch über eure Reviews!_

* * *

„Guten Morgen liebste Mine!"

Hermine horchte auf und sah von ihrem Buch zu Ron, der sich mit seinem strahlendsten Lächeln an den Frühstückstisch gesetzte hatte. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue glitt ihr Blick zu Harry, der etwas verschämt den Blick zurückwarf.

„Darf ich fragen, hast du heimlich eine der Tränke aus Professor Snapes Büro mitgehen lassen, als du das letzte Mal zu ihm musstest?"

„Oder daran geschnüffelt!" fügte Harry amüsiert hinzu und Rons Lächeln verschwand genauso schnell wie es gekommen war.

„Du hast gesagt, ich solle nett zu ihr sein und jetzt kommst du mir mit so etwas!" Ron zog sich seinen Teller näher.

„Wieso hast du Ron gesagt, er solle nett zu mir sein?" hakte Hermine bei Harry nach.

Harry steckte sich nervös ein Getreidekorn aus seinem Müsli in den Mund. „Naja, ich dachte nur, weil ihr euch so sehr gestritten habt!"

Hermine zog ihre Augenbraue noch etwas höher, was sowohl bei ihr als auch bei Professor Snape eine erneute Frage bedeutete.

„Ich weiß doch, dass ihr zusammen zu dem Ball wollt, deswegen...!"

„Wer sagt, dass ich das will?" unterbrach Ron ihn.

Hermine presste die Lippen zusammen, vergrub sich wieder hinter ihrem Buch und stimmte Ron zu. „Genau, du solltest diese Entscheidungen wohl lieber uns überlassen."

„Gut, aber dann hoffe ich, dass es dieses Jahr angenehmer wird, auch wenn einer von euch mit einem anderen Partner zum Ball geht."

„Ich bin gerne mit Krum gegangen!" kam es hinter dem Buch hervor und Harry warf einen Seitenblick zu Ron, der im selben Augenblick die Marmelade neben den Teller hat fallen lassen.

„Parvati Patil war auch nett!"

Harry erahnte das Hermine hinter ihrem Buch anfing zu Grinsen.

„Ron, ich war mit Parvati beim Ball, du warst mit ihrer Schwester Padma da!"

Ron warf einen scheuen Blick zu Hermine, die angestrengt versucht ihr Kichern hinter dem Buch zu verstecken.

„Ach, ist ja auch egal, die sind doch genau gleich!"

Harry steckte sich gerade einen Löffel in den Mund als Snape hinter ihm erschien. „Miss Granger, nach dem Unterricht erscheinen sie in meinem Büro!"

Harry verschluckte sich vor Schreck an seinem Müsli und prustete alles über den Tisch.

„Hermine muss nachsitzen?" fragte Ron baff.

„Dass muss sie, aber sie sollten sie wohl lieber selber fragen, wie es dazu kommt, dass die Besserwisserin nachsitzen muss!" Damit verließ er das Trio und zog sich in seine Kerker zurück.

„Du musst nachsitzen?" wiederholte Ron.

„Was hast du getan?" Harry wischte sie die Milch vom Mund.

„Ich war wohl zu spät noch unterwegs!" Hermines Wangen glühten und sie hielt ihr Buch, das sie herunter genommen hatte als Snape an den Tisch kam, wieder vor das Gesicht.

„Hör auf auszuweichen!" Ron riss ihr das Buch aus den Händen. „Was hast du getan, wieso warst du denn noch so spät unterwegs?"

„Naja, ich habe über diese Fußabdrücke nachgedacht und ... da schien es über mich zu kommen?"

Harry schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Wie kann es da über dich kommen, dann war es eben ein dummer Scherz von Malfoy!"

„Ach, ich weiß auch nicht!" Hermine sah unsicher zwischen den Beiden hin und her. „Naja, ich glaube inzwischen nicht mehr das es Malfoys Scherz war."

Ron blieb der Mund offen stehen. „Echt jetzt?"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Nein, ich mache nur dumme Witze!" sie beugte sich über den Tisch, griff nach dem Buch in Rons Hand und wollte sich wieder hinsetzen.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" Harry hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Dann wären die Fußabdrücke doch weggewesen, als ich und Ron sie sahen!" Sie entzog sich Harry und schwang sich über ihre Bank. „Lasst uns zum Unterricht gehen! Die Hälfte der Schüler ist schon weg!"

Ron steckte sich den letzten Bissen Brot in den Mund und warf Harry einen wissenden Blick zu, der ihm sagen sollte, Hermine verschweigt mal wieder etwas vor uns.

In der Mittagspause hatten Harry und Ron vor Hermine auszufragen, doch diese war überraschenderweise nach dem Vormittagsunterricht sofort verschwunden.

„Die frisst wieder irgendwas aus!" Ron zog beleidigt die Lippe nach oben. „Das tut sie immer, als wären wir nicht in der Lage der Wahrheit stand zu halten."

„Bei dir hätte sie sicher oft recht!" sagte Harry abwinkend. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie etwas nachgehen will, bevor sie uns etwas sagt und wir uns Gedanken darüber machen!"

„Potter und Weasley, wieso sind sie nicht beim Mittagessen wie die anderen?"

Harry verdrehte genervt die Augen und Ron hielt sofort seinen Mund.

„Sir, ich denke nicht das die Teilnahme am Mittagessen zu den Regeln gehört!"

„Unverschämt wie immer, Potter!" zischte Snape. „Sie möchten sich wohl wieder ein Nachsitzen einhandeln! Scheinen ja sehr gierig auf meine Anwesenheit zu sein!"

Ron stieß Harry an, bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, denn er war sich sicher, musste Harry nachsitzen, dann würde er, Ron, auch dafür in Frage kommen.

„Professor, entschuldigen Sie, ich war in der Bücherei, Harry und Ron haben nur nach mir gesucht!"

Harry sah an Snape vorbei und auch Snape drehte sich langsam zu seiner Schülerin um.

„Wie schön, dann wäre das Goldene Trio ja zusammen, ihre Freunde...", er betonte das Wort ‚Freunde' besonders stark, „wünschen Ihnen gerne Gesellschaft beim Nachsitzen zu leisten."

Hermine sah verwirrt zu ihren Freunden. „Ich denke da liegt ein Missverständnis vor, Professor... Aber vielleicht möchten sie lieber jetzt mit mir reden als nach dem Unterricht!"

Snape sah sie eine Sekunde lang schweigend an. „Miss Granger..!" sagte er schließlich. "Ich bin mir sicher, wenn ich sage, nach dem Unterricht, dann meine ich auch 'nach dem Unterricht'. Ich denke wir haben uns verstanden!" Damit brauste er in eiligem Tempo an ihnen vorbei und Ron war froh einer Strafarbeit aus dem Wege gegangen zu sein.


	5. Kapitel 5

**Ein lieben Dank an die beiden Reviewer Chromoxid und kathi! Nun, ich habe mir gedacht, solange auch nur einer diese Geschichte liest werde ich weiter schreiben. Aber ich scheine wohl niemandens Interesse damit zu wecken :sich schäm:**

**Ich hoffe ihr habt mit diesem Kapite trotzdem ein wenig Spaß**

* * *

_„Professor, entschuldigen Sie, ich war in der Bücherei, Harry und Ron haben nur nach mir gesucht!"_

_Harry sah an Snape vorbei und auch Snape drehte sich langsam zu seiner Schülerin um._

_„Wie schön, dann wäre das Goldene Trio ja zusammen, ihre Freunde...", er betonte das Wort ‚Freunde' besonders stark, „wünschen Ihnen gerne Gesellschaft beim Nachsitzen zu leisten."_

_Hermine sah verwirrt zu ihren Freunden. „Ich denke da liegt ein Missverständnis vor, Professor... Aber vielleicht möchten sie lieber jetzt mit mir reden als nach dem Unterricht!"_

_Snape sah sie eine Sekunde lang schweigend an. „Miss Granger..!" sagte er schließlich. "Ich bin mir sicher, wenn ich sage, nach dem Unterricht, dann meine ich auch 'nach dem Unterricht'. Ich denke wir haben uns verstanden!" Damit brauste er in eiligem Tempo an ihnen vorbei und Ron war froh einer Strafarbeit aus dem Wege gegangen zu sein._

„Hermine, du hast uns vor einer Strafarbeit gerettet!" seufzte nun Ron und warf dabei Hermine ein sanftes Lächeln zu.

„Ich habe dabei sicher nicht an euch gedacht, ihr lasst euch doch immer von Snape provozieren, aber am Schluss müssen wieder alle Gryffindors darunter leiden!"

„Bist du dir denn sicher du möchtest eine Strafarbeit mit Snape... ganz alleine ... machen?" fragte Ron nach, der Hermines Antwort ignorierte. „Du weißt doch nicht was da alles passieren kann!"

„Wenn du jetzt wieder mit deinen Fußabdrücken anfängst und mir jetzt wahrscheinlich noch sagen willst, dass sie von Snape stammen, dann kannst du dir sicher sein, dass ich nicht mit dir zum Ball gehen werde!"

Sofort herrschte abrupte Stille und Harry sah wie Rons Gesicht sich aufhellte.

* * *

„Also Leute, ich werde mich dann mal in die Höhle des Löwen begeben! Bis nachher!" Hermine drehte sich um und lief vom Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung aus, in Richtung Kerker. 

„Nimm dich vor seinen Umhang in acht!" rief Ron ihr hinterher. „Was weiß, was er dort drunter alles versteckt!"

Hermine ignorierte ihn Kopfschüttelnd und bog um die nächste Ecke.

Was soll schon besonderes unter Snapes Umhang sein, dachte sie, er ist doch auch nur ein Mann. Sie blinzelte, eigentlich hatte Ron recht, Snape war nicht gerade der netteste Mann und er würde sich sicher etwas sehr fieses für sie ausdenken.

Mit Unbehagen stand sie vor der Tür und versuchte die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht zu verdrängen, doch das Gesicht des jungen Mädchens wollte ihr nicht mehr aus dem Sinn gehen. Sie hob die Hand und klopfte nach tiefen Ein- und Ausatmen an die schwere Holztür.

„Herein!"

Hermine lief es bei Snapes Stimme eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Sicher hatten ihn seine Schüler zum Wahnsinn getrieben und nun konnte er sich an ihr abreagieren. Langsam drückte sie die Klinke hinunter und trat in das dunkle Büro.

„Professor...!"

„Da sind sie ja endlich!" Snape sah von seinem Buch auf und schlug es im selben Moment zu, als wollte er vermeiden das Hermine mitbekommen könne, was er gerade gelesen hatte.

„Professor, ich wollte mich noch einmal wegen gestern Abend ent...!"

„Sie sind hier wegen einer Strafarbeit und nicht um sich zu entschuldigen!" unterbrach Snape sie mit seiner schnarrenden Stimme.

Hermine klappte ihren Mund wieder nervös zu und zwang sich Snape in die Augen zu schauen.

„Sagen sie mir nun endlich, was sie hier unten gesucht haben?" Seine Augen waren zu schmalen Schlitzen geworden und Hermine versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass es ihm keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten würde sich in ihr Gehirn einzuschleichen und seine Informationen dort direkt hinauszusagen.

„Sir, nun... !"

„Ich will keine Ausreden hören!" zischte Snape ungehalten und schlich wie eine Raubkatze um seinen großen Tisch aus dunklen Mahagoni herum. „Sie wissen ganz genau wovon ich rede!"

Hermine schluckte. „Was meinen Sie?"

Snape antwortete nicht, sein Gesicht undurchdringbar wie immer, trat er nun so nahe zu ihr und beugte sich hinunter, dass seine Nasenspitze fast die ihre berührte. „Was meinen sie wohl wird Professor McGonagall davon halten...!" sagte er leise und mit viel Hohn in der Stimme. „... wenn ich ihr erzähle, dass ihre beste Schülerin sich des Nachts in die Kerker verirrt!" Einen Moment konnte Hermine etwas wie Überraschung in seinen Augen aufblitzen sehen, dann richtete er sich wieder zu voller Größe auf. „Sie werden jeden Samstagabend hier in meinem Büro auftauchen und ihre Strafarbeit abarbeiten!" Er drehte sich um und ging zum Schreibtisch zurück.

„Sir, könnten sie mir vielleicht sagen, aus was diese Strafarbeit besteht?"

„Das werden sie schon früh genug erfahren! Und das sollte auch nicht ihre Sorge sein, ich werde ihnen schon eine angemessene Strafe aussuchen. Und nun verschwinden sie von hier!"

Hermine presste die Lippen zusammen. „Einen schönen Tag wünsche ich ihnen!" presste sie hervor und verließ schleunigst das Büro.

* * *

Der Samstag kam viel zu schnell und Hermine war sich sicher, dass Snape sie in seinem Unterricht ignorierte. Doch es schien, umso mehr er sie ignorierte umso stärker zog er über Harry her. 

Sie erzählte ihren beiden Freunden nichts mehr von dem Abend an dem sie unten in den Kerkern war, außerdem hatte sie dieses Mädchen nicht mehr gesehen und keiner hatte etwas derartiges zu erzählen, so hielt sie es nur noch für eine art Halluzination, weil sie müde gewesen war.

Nun stand Hermine also wieder vor Snapes Büro und hatte gerade die Hand zum Anklopfen gehoben, als ein lauter Knall von innen zu hören war. Hermine riss ohne Bedenken die Tür auf und entdeckte einen verschüchterten Snape, der in einen seiner Regale lag, über und über mit den Innereien seiner Gläser. Da war wohl ein Trank nicht geglückt.

Hermine machte einen Schritt in den Raum, als Snape sie erkannte fauchte er wütend los. „Was zum Teufel suchen sie hier? Sie können doch nicht einfach in mein Büro hineinmarschieren?" Er fluchte vor sich hin und brachte mit dem Zauberstab das Regal wieder in Ordnung.

Hermine schluckte. „Entschuldigen sie, Professor! Ich habe diesen Knall gehört und dachte...!"

„Das denken überlassen sie lieber denen, die es können!" Er zog etwas rotes fleischiges aus seinem Haar und legte es in das Glas zurück. Hermine betrachtete ihn angeekelt und sah sich nach dem Kessel um, in dem Snape den Trank gemischt hatte.

Auf seinem Schreibtisch lag wieder das Buch, das sie schon damals gesehen hatte, als sie nach dem Unterricht in seinem Büro erschienen war. Sie trat vorsichtig näher und versuchte die Überschrift zu lesen, doch Snape war schneller. Sie spürte den Umhang an ihrer Hand und schrak zurück.

„Das geht sie nichts an!" zischte er ungehalten und schlug das Buch wieder laut zu. „Sie kümmern sich gefälligst nur um ihre Strafarbeit!"

Hermine hob ihren Kopf und sah ihm in seine Augen. „Ich...!" Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht ließ sie verstummen.

„Gehen sie bitte nach nebenan, ins Klassenzimmer! Ich komme gleich nach!"

Hermine sah wie er an ihr vorbeischaute, sie warf einen Blick in die selbe Richtung, doch sie konnte nicht entdecken was sein Gesicht so sehr versteinern ließ.

Hermine folgte seinen Worten und verließ das Büro durch die Tür. Sie stolperte und Snape schmiss die Tür zu.

„Was zum Teufel...!" Hermine versuchte sich zusammenzureißen und drehte sich verärgert um. „Dem werde ich was sagen...!" nahm sie sich vor, doch als sie an der Tür stand und lauschte, versteinerte auch ihr Gesicht.

„Was suchst du hier Luscius? Stell dir vor die Schülerin hätte dich gesehen!" Snape schien äußerst verärgert über das plötzliche Erscheinen von Luscius Malfoy.

„Ganz ruhig junger Freund! Was hätte das kleine Schlammblut schon groß machen können!" Dies war unverkennbar die arrogante Stimme von Luscius. „Du weißt worüber ich mit dir sprechen möchte!"

Hermine hielt sich die Hand ans Herz und hoffte man würde sie nicht hören.

„Es geht um dieses Mädchen, habe ich recht!"

„Genau, dieses kleine Schlammblut! Es scheint als wenn sie eine Art Kopie ihres Seins anfertigen kann. Wir vermuten das sie nach Hilfe gesucht hat!"

Hermine schluckte. Dieses kleine Mädchen, das sie gesehen hatte, war eine Kopie?

„Du weißt, dass der dunkle Lord sie braucht!"

„Ich bin mir dessen durchaus bewusst, Luscius!" Snapes stimmte nahm einen genervten Ton an. „Dennoch musst du dafür nicht ins Schloss kommen! Du bist ein gesuchter Mann! Wenn man dich hier erwischt!"

„Ich bitte dich, Severus, was sollen diese kleinen Schüler schon groß gegen mich ausrichten!" Es herrschte einen Moment Stille. „Wir nehmen an, dass sie sich hier in der Schule gezeigt hat!"

„So ein Unsinn! Diese Art der Magie ist in der Schule nicht erlaubt, genauso wenig wie das apparieren, dass solltest du jedoch selbst wissen!"

„Auch nehmen wir an, dass du ihr versuchst zu helfen!"

Hermine blieb das Herz stehen.

„Und du weißt was mit Heuchlern passiert!"

Wieder war ein lauter Knall zu hören. Hermine musste sich davon abhalten, nicht die Tür aufzureißen.

„Das soll ich dir von unserem Herrn ausrichten und wehe du erscheinst nicht beim nächsten Treffen!"

Wieder herrschte Stille. Hermines Atem ging flach, sollte sie es wagen und ins Zimmer schauen?


End file.
